


A star & A Star

by AlixxBlack



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Gen, be prepared for a twinkling end, birthday fic, extra af, marco decides to be shot from a cannon, nobody dies but like, sweet sixteen birthday, unpredictable magic and sky with no limits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixxBlack/pseuds/AlixxBlack
Summary: Prompt from waldorkler: Star blasts Marco out of a cannon into the sky where he disappears with a twinkle.Marco thinks a lot about the little details, and when he decides that girls kind of monopolize the big birthday party scene, he dials it way up for his own super sixteenth party. Of course, being shot from a cannon has all of the normal repercussions - but the ante is upped when Star is the one set to send him flying (with the help of her magic wand, no less).





	A star & A Star

**Author's Note:**

> As I have come to understand with my own research, this Tumblr user also requested someone to draw a picture for this fanfiction. I had nothing to do with the art and the art has nothing to do with the story that I wrote, but because they are the same prompt I wanted to link to that post for your viewing pleasure because the quality is GOOD! You can find that picture [HERE!](https://cartoonloverh2o.tumblr.com/image/170961855256)
> 
> Enjoy the art, and hopefully enjoy this story!

            Marco was asking himself one day a few weeks ago, _why do girls get two awesome birthdays in a row?_ With quinceañeras and sweet sixteens being back-to-back, what is a boy supposed to do in the ways of a fabulous birthday bash that is remembered for many years to come? That’s when Marco decided that he would have a _super_ sixteen party because he doesn’t want to wait to have a big blowout until he’s twenty-one (since eighteenth birthdays are usually overshadowed by graduating high school). That’s how he got to be here – standing on the pavement in these spandex swim shorts and a tee shirt that reads: Birthday Prince. Several people have been asking him all day about it, and the answer is: yes, this was special ordered.

            Sure, maybe this whole birthday business was a bit – _extra._ The bounce houses? The deejay and the karaoke station inside? The five-course meal plan? That was probably the least extravagant aspect of the whole to-do, truthfully, but it was adapted to fit the ever-hungry-ever-unhealthy-ever-casual dining habits of teenagers. Five larges tables house the different courses of a multi-course meal. On table one there are Jell-O shots, but it is all alcohol-free-sugar-rich. There’s one flavor for each color in the rainbow. Marco was laboring to prepare them with his mom right up until the party began to make them.

            Table two’s surface is completely covered in cups filled with premade salads. Each red cup has lettuce, Parmesan, shredded carrots, and red cabbage. There are travel condiment containers filled with three different dressings, should anyone wish to add something more to the salad as they’re partying hard. A sweet sensation pokes at around Marco’s heart as everyone has a blast.

            Then there are tables three and four, each decorated with increasingly heartier Latino dishes: mini quesadillas, walking taco bar, some of the beloved elote, and chili con carne. The whole idea is that there would be enough food to keep _everyone_ fed for a full six hours. People have been coming and going, and inevitably some people only came to eat the food (mostly the adults). Either way, Marco concludes that if they are eating then they are happy. Food is the greatest source of happiness and love, his parents say sometimes. And then the last table…

            Marco is standing by the dessert table now, reminding people to get a goodie bag before they leave – though most everyone is grabbing the cake pops in groups of two or three. And why shouldn’t they? Red velvet, chocolate fudge, and French vanilla? Who wouldn’t want to take two or three of them? It’s exciting to see their faces as they chomp down on the stick and consume their morsel of cake in one go with bright eyes and sideways smiles as they chew. This party is as much for the guests as it is for Marco.

            “What’s all this talk about a finale?” one of his lab station buddies asks; his name is Arnoldo Fuentes the fifth, the actual fifth. He’s made his walking taco inside of a salad cup because bags just can’t handle how “beefed up” his taco is when put together. Grinning so wide his ears are wiggling, Marco shrugs playfully. “Guess you’ll have to stick around to see, won’t you?”

            “That’s good – keep’m waitin’ and wantin’ more!”

            Star is in the garage waiting for the text message to bring out the cannon. The idea was ludicrous in a lot of ways but when Tom made a joke about how overzealous this party was turning out to be and how he should fly from a cannon as the finale to it all… How couldn’t he love it? It was dangerous and risky but so adventurous too! All those times he was called a “safe kid,” well, being magically launched from a cannon sounded kind of ironically perfect. After all, in just two short years he’s going to be an adult. What better way to put the childish youth of precaution and prepubescent teen years behind him?

            He keeps checking his watch and these last four minutes have been the absolute longest ones of his entire life. Pushing away whatever fears are tingling in the back of his mind, Marco opened his message thread with Star and tapped out the words: _Let’s do this thing._

            What feels like forever ago, when Star first arrived, it was hard to get along and trust her. There was something that made Marco uneasy that now he cannot even recall as fact. The thought of being anything less than her devout squire and best friend seems completely fictional, made-up. Even though not every single thing goes according to plan, that tricky wand of hers and all, Marco can think of nobody more suited for catapulting him into the next phase of his life: young adult.

            That sounds amazing, doesn’t it? Marco Diaz – fabulous young adult!

            Slash squire.

            Slash super cool best friend.

            It’s going to be great. He feels it in his bones.

            Making the announcement is easy enough, right, because he fires off a small firework that turns all of the eyes over to him. Through grinning teeth he makes this profound and grossly memorized speech about what it means to turn sixteen and the wonderful changes that are to come as he (and his peers) inch ever closer to legal adulthood. “So – let’s end this party with a bang, shall we?”

            Everyone is clapping until they see Marco physically climb into the cannon. Things quiet down except for his parents’ genuinely thrilled hoots and howls of approval. They’ve always had a taste for dramatic flare. Perhaps they were more excited about this whole idea than Marco himself, which was both incredibly concerning and nearly impossible. “Are you ready?” Star whispers down the barrel, joy tingeing the edges of her voice. Her voice is always sort of that way, Marco thinks happily, but there’s something especially lively about the way she asks him if he’s ready. It is confident. The way he likes her to be…

            “Never been readier,” he says, settling on it because everything else sounds too cheesy. After all of the party antics, all of the _extra_ extra, something simple just makes sense. Star grins and in just a moment she is flourishing away, wisps of her blonde hair barely visible for a second after she leaves. Marco closes his eyes and pictures her smiling face as he begins counting backwards from fifteen. He’d decided earlier in the day that fifteen was good.

            Ten seconds would be too fast and twenty seconds would be too slow. Fifteen works out because either way it’s not too much in either direction. Star has time to get behind the cannon and work her magic, literally, and then there’s time for the fuse to sizzle down and send him shooting out, out, out, before sailing down, down, down into his neighbors absurdly large and deep pool. Honestly, it makes his party look pretty plain in comparison.

            Six seconds gone, nine seconds left.

            Tomorrow, Marco Diaz is going to be kind of a legend, isn’t he? This idea is wild to him. Are squires allowed to be shining star? Twinkling brighter than their princesses? Was that even was Marco was looking for out of all this? No, no, that isn’t it at all; it never has been. He just wanted to make a point: anyone can have a big sixteenth birthday bash.

            Nine seconds gone, six seconds left.

            Okay, so in hindsight he may not have actively wanted to be the center of attention but that’s what is happening. And he’s certainly been enjoying it, hasn’t he? Marco begins to feel a pang of guilt. Everyone will remember the celebration but they’ll remember Marco too. It became about him.

            Twelve seconds gone…

            …3…

            ……2……

            ………1………

           

_PPPPGHUUUUUU!_

Soaring through the sky feels intensely – uncomfortable?

            And he’s not really going out towards the pool. In fact, the wind is so fast that it’s almost as if it is stabbing his body. He’s moving so quickly his vision is blurring. Not to mention everything is tightening around him. Why is it so hard to breathe?

            Marco opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out, though he’s not sure to whom he would say something to anyway. It is becoming pretty apparent that something has gone awry. Trying to focus on the positive and have faith in his best friend, Marco closes his eyes and imagines the last face he saw before whatever is happening, well, happened: Star smiling with a sparkle in her eye.

            She is going to fix this.

            _She is going to fix this._

_She is going to fix this._

            Suddenly a popping sensation gurgles in his stomach, and Marco feels a pang of sorrowful hope. Having been on the receiving end of some of Star’s magic, he recognizes the feeling of a spell going wrong. Though, this isn’t wholly magic gone wrong but it isn’t what she intended either. Marco figures she tried to reverse the mess in a panic and it did not go as she was hoping. His clue to this is when his body begins ripping apart as deep as the very atoms that make up his entire substance. But he feels warm, and not the sort of warm that comes from an injury or sever pain.

            Actually, he feels kind of powerful and warm.

            Kind of like the sun!

            And that’s when he realizes what Star has done.

            He can almost hear her voice in his head, _A star up there and a Star down here until I can find a real solution,_ because she’s always optimistic. Sometimes, many times actually, Marco thinks of her optimism as a little reckless and unreasonable. Now he is reconsidering hat perspective because if anyone has the motivation to find a way to reverse this stunt gone wrong – it’s going to be Star freaking Butterfly.

            Marco will never lose faith in her and what she can do…

            …and until then…

            Marco Diaz is going to be the second brightest star twinkling in the sky.


End file.
